Young Love
by Dragon of Light
Summary: My first Tamers fic. It's between Takato and Jeri.
1. What?

Takato was having a day like every other, except for the fact that he kept thinking about what had happened the day before with Jeri.

He was shocked when Jeri said she wanted to meet Guilmon. She had _seen _him, and wasn't scared like Kenta and Kazu had been...

"I have to get my mind back on my homework." Takato said aloud as he got back to his math problems. He only had about an hour before he just _had_ to leave for school before he'd be late.

"Takato," his mom called up to him, "you have a phone call. Don't be too long."

"Coming." Takato said as he raced down the stairs. He expected that it was Kazu saying that he had another "lame card" to give him or something like that.

"Hey." He said into the receiver.

"Is that how you always answer the phone?" Came the voice on the other end.

"J-Jeri?" Takato stammered. He could feel himself blushing. "Why are you calling me?"

"I want to see him again."

"Guilmon?"

"Yeah. Is there anyway I can see him before school?"

"Uh, I guess so."

"Great. I'll be at your house in ten minutes."

The phone clicked off after that.

"Great." Takato said to himself. "I'd better get some bread for Guilmon before she gets here."

"Who was on the phone?" Takato's dad asked as he came in the shop.

"It was only Jeri. She wanted to meet me before school to, uh, talk about Digimon." He said as he stuffed some old bread into his backpack.

"You mean there are girls that like that stuff?" His dad asked as he left the room to get some more flour.

"Yeah, and she's not the only one. I have another friend who's a girl named Rika that likes them too. Well I'd better go. See ya after school." Takato said as he rushed out the door to meet Jeri.

"I didn't say that as an offence, Takato. Takato?" Takato's dad said, coming back in just after he left.

They walked to the park silently. Takato didn't say anything in fear that he'd make a fool of himself. Jeri didn't say anything because she was too busy looking at Takato.

They soon got to Guilmon's "house".

"Hi, Jeri. Did you bring me bread?" Guilmon responded.

"Yeah, I brought you a whole bunch." Takato said dumping all the bread, and his books, out of his backpack. "Oh, no! I forgot my math homework. Mrs. Asagi is going to kill me. I'll be right back." He said as he raced home.

Jeri and Guilmon just stood there at first. Jeri giggled, breaking the silence.

"What is funny?" Guilmon asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I think it's cute how he does that." Jeri said staring after the boy.

"Oh." Guilmon looked towards the fleeing boy, then at the girl sitting next to him. "What?" He curiously asked.

"Everything. He is so cute." She sighed.

Takato raced into his house and up to his room. He grabbed his book and the half done homework, then raced back to the park. As he neared where he'd left Guilmon and Jeri he heard talking, but it stopped as he neared.

"Takato, we'd better hurry on to school." Jeri said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"Go on ahead. I have to put Guilmon back inside so no one else sees him." Takato said.

She walked on ahead as Takato shooed Guilmon into the shed.

"I'll see you after school, boy. Stay here." He said as he shut the gate.

"She likes you." Guilmon stated.

Takato started walking away when what Guilmon had said sunk in.

"What did you say?" Takato asked as he turned back around.

"Jeri likes you. She told me so."

"She...likes me?" Takato asked, blushing.

"Takato, hurry up." Jeri called back to him.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll see you after school." He said as he ran to catch up with her.

The End


	2. We Feel the Same Way

Due to the demand for more Tajeri (TakatoxJeri), I've decided to write more to this story.

****

Chapter 2

The day at school seemed to go on forever that day, but it was almost over. Takato felt like Jeri was staring at him constantly.

"Takato!" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up quickly and saw Ms. Asagi standing there.

"Yes ma'am?" He quickly asked.

"What did I just say?" She asked.

"My name?" Takato said.

"Well yes, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for. Takato I want you to stay after class. Nikki can you answer the question correctly?" She said walking back to the front of the room.

While Nikki answered the question he sunk lower in his chair.

The bell rang and everyone started leaving.

"Can I have your cards if you die Chummily?" Kazu asked.

"No, I want them." Kenta said.

"No. Neither of you can have them." Takato said angrily.

"Fine. I'm outta here." Kazu said as he left followed by Kenta.

"I'll wait for you after school." Jeri said.

"No. Just go." Takato said.

"Okay." She said disappointedly, then left.

Takato sighed then rose from his chair. He walked to Ms. Asagi's desk.

"What is my punishment?" He asked.

"Takato, what was so important that you couldn't listen in class?"

"Uh..."

"Whatever you say will stay between us, unless it is something your parents need to know about."

"This morning just before school I found out that this girl likes me, and I kinda like her too, but I don't know what to say around her, and all today it felt like she's been watching me."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I thought children your age didn't think about those things. I thought it was more like something to do with those drawing I see you do."

"My drawings? I'm sorry about that I just-"

"They're good, just keep your doodling time to before or after school. So she is in this class?"

"Yeah."

"You should just tell her how you feel about her."

"You see, she wasn't the one who told me. She told a friend of mine and he told me."

"You should still tell her. Now go and tell her."

"But what about my punishment?"

"I'll let you go with a warning this time, but don't tell anyone, or you _will _be serving a detention."

Takato stood up and thanked his teacher as he ran out the door.

She smiled after him for a moment then went back to grading papers.

Outside he ran into Henry.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked.

"I had to talk to Ms. Asagi. Did you see which way Jeri went."

"She went that way." He said pointing down the street.

"Thanks!" Takato yelled as he ran in the direction Henry had pointed.

He saw Jeri down the street a ways. He almost called to her, but she'd disappeared into a doorway.

He walked in that same shop.

"Excuse me, but aren't you a little young to be in here?" A big man asked.

"Uh, I need to talk to Jeri." Takato stated.

"Oh. You're one of her friends. She's upstairs." The man, Jeri's dad, said casually.

"Thanks, Sir."

Takato went up the stairs. In the room to the left was Jeri telling a story with her puppet to her little brother to get him to take a nap. He stood in the doorway, just watching.

When she finished she tucked in the little boy. She hadn't even noticed that Takato was there until she walked towards the door.

"Takato! What are you doing here?" She asked shutting the door behind her, so her brother wouldn't wake up.

"Jeri, I need to talk to you." Takato answered,

"About what?"

"Guilmon told me that you told him that you liked me."

Jeri blushed. "Is that the reason you came to my house? Because of what Guilmon said?"

"Well kinda. But also to tell you that I like you too." Takato felt himself blushing too.

"You do?"

"Well, yeah."

They just sat there.

Takato didn't notice Jeri leaning towards him until her warm lips briefly touched his cheek.

He just looked at her as they both turned bright red.

"Well, I'd better go see if Guilmon needs any more food and do my homework. I'll see you tomorrow Jeri." Takato said with a half-smile.

"See you later, Takato." She smiled to her self.

Jeri watched Takato walk down the street to the park.

When Takato reached Guilmon's hutch Guilmon ran out to meet him.

"What took you so long." He asked.

"I had to stay after school, then talk to Jeri." Takato said.

"Oh. What about?"

"I told her I liked her back."

"That good?"

"Yeah. That's good." Takato held his hand up to his cheek and smiled.


	3. Moving Away

I am really getting into this! Thanks for all of your reviews! It gets sad for a little while, but I will make it happy. I promise.

I'm continuing this as though Jeri never got Leomon and--Oops I'd better not say anything more especially if you don't know what's going to happen in future episodes.

****

Chapter 3

Ever since they told each other that they liked each other, they were hardly ever apart, and almost always at Guilmon's hideout. Well, except when Takato, Rika, and Henry were fighting random digimon around town.

Their little puppy love went on for several months, but then that summer when school was over Jeri ran to Guilmon's hutch, crying.

"Jeri, what's wrong?" Takato asked.

"I-I just found out that we're moving." She sobbed.

"What!" Takato gasped.

Guilmon was confused. "What is moving?" He asked.

"Its when someone leaves their house and doesn't come back. Kinda like when instead of staying in my house you stayed here." Takato tried to explain.

"Oh. What's so bad about that? We'll still see her everyday." Guilmon was still confused.

"Not if I'm in America." Jeri said sadly. 

"That's half way 'round the world!" Takato yelled.

She sniffed. "I'll e-mail you when I get there. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"That's not fair!" Takato cried.

"I know. I'm going to miss you Guilmon." She said as she threw her arms around the red dinosaur. "And you too, Takato." She held onto him for a long time, not wanting to leave him."

"Hey what's going on here?" Kazu asked seeing the two of them hugging.

Kazu being there made Jeri break her hold on Takato.

"Jeri's moving away." Takato filled Kazu in.

"Aw man. That really stinks." Kazu said.

"Sorry." Kenta said coming up behind Kazu.

"I didn't mean you, although you could use a bath." Kazu retorted.

"I had one last month." Kenta stated

"I rest my case." Kazu said triumphantly.

"I'd better go and pack. Bye everyone." Jeri said slowly walking away.

Takato had a hard time sleeping that night knowing that may have been the last time he'd see her. He got up and peddled his bike in his pajamas to her house. There was a moving van in front of her house, ready to go in the morning.

He stood below her window.

"Jeri." He said in a loud whisper.

No answer

"Jeri." He said louder.

A dog started barking.

He didn't want to wake the neighborhood up so he started throwing small rocks at her window.

After a few more rocks the window opened. Jeri poked her head out.

"Takato, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I wanted to talk to you. Can you come down?" He asked.

"Give me a minute." She said then closed the window.

He was nervous now. She finally came out the door.

"What is it?" She asked.

He held out a piece of paper and a small white bag.

"I don't want you to ever forget me." He said. He could feel himself blushing.

"I'll never forget you Takato." She said looking at the paper.

It was a drawing of Takato, Guilmon and her. Then there were a few words written on the back. 'I hope we can always be friends.' It said. She smiled.

"Thanks Takato." She said.

"This is for your plane trip. Its some cream puffs. I helped make them." He said shyly.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I have something for you too."

Jeri ran back in her house, and came back out minutes later with something in her hand. She handed it to him.

"Jeri. I can't take your puppet." Takato said trying to give it back.

"No. I want you to have it. I don't want you to forget me." She said crying again.

"I'd never forget you. You're too pretty to forget." He said as he held her in the dimly lit street. They stood there for a long time.

The next day she left. She was on her way to a new adventure in a new place, but it would be hard without Takato there to tell her everything was going to be okay.

~~~~~

Sad yes. I promise at least one more chapter. A happy one.


	4. You Still Care

This is the absolute final chapter. Thanks to all of you that read and reviewed. I write about whatever inspires me so I may write another TaJeri soon.

Pettisville is a real place. That's even its name. Most everything about the town is fact.

Chapter 4

Jeri had moved to a town much smaller than West Shinjuku. It was quite a change to Jeri and her entire family after the hustle and bustle of the big town they had just left. 

The little town, named Pettisville, had about 600 people living in it. There were no stop lights, only a couple sets of stop signs, a lot of yield signs and train tracks were pretty much all the town had, except the few shops. There were about 2000 kids in K-12 attending the same school. When she'd graduate there'd be about 40 people in her class. Next to the school was a graveyard. Their new house was on the other side of that and down the street a little.

At first Jeri and Takato e-mailed each other twice a day at least, but couldn't really call each other more than twice a year or so. But over the next five years they were lucky to get e-mail from the other twice a month.

It was Jeri's 15th birthday when she finally had enough money to buy a plane ticket to Japan. She had been saving her money because her parents couldn't really afford it. That night at about 7:00 she called Takato's house.

"Hello?" Came a groggy voice.

"Takato?" Jeri asked.

"Yep. Who is this?" Takato asked.

"It's me, Jeri." She said. "I have some great news!"

"Hey Jeri what's up?"

"I'm going to be coming to Japan this next week. That's when I get out of school for the summer."

"Really? That's cool. When you get here stop by Guilmon's hutch. He's missed having you around."

"He has? What about you? Have you been missing me?"

"Yeah. I guess so. Listen, I've got to split or I'll be late for school."

"Oh that's right its morning over there."

"Yep. See ya."

The phone clicked off.

She was so happy that he missed her. She looked at the picture he'd drawn before she left and smiled.

On the plane ride over she was so nervous that he wouldn't recognize her, especially since she'd cut her hair really short and got highlights. She kept hold of the picture in her hands and wondered how much he'd changed. She'd find out soon because her plane was landing in Japan.

She was staying with her aunt that still lived in West Shinjuku. She dropped her bags off and headed off to the park.

On her way there she looked at how the city had changed in half a decade. Soon she reached the cement hutch of Guilmon's. Standing around outside were four guys, a girl and three digimon.

Guilmon smelled her before he saw her.

"Smells like Jeri." She heard him say.

She was now face to face with the friends she'd left five years ago, but they looked different.

"Jeri, we've missed you." Said Rika, who'd had grown her hair out and had a ponytail with the hair from her head. She dressed less tomboyish now.

"You're in time for my band's first concert." Kazu boasted. He hadn't changed much. The only difference was that he had an earring and his hair was tipped with black.

"Hey, Jeri." Kenta said. His hair was at least shoulder length.

"Nice to see you again." Henry added. He hadn't changed much; mostly he was a lot taller.

"I like your hair." Takato smiled. He'd cut his hair. It was shorter on the sides and spiked up on top. He still wore those goggles.

The digimon hadn't changed at all.

"Jeri!" Called Guilmon as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello!" Calumon said alighting on her head and looking down at her.

"Welcome back." Renamon said.

"Glad you're back. Now we should all momentai."

They spent the afternoon talking and catching up, but as the sun set they all left one by one. Soon it was just Takato, Jeri and Guilmon left.

"So how long are you staying for?" Takato asked.

"For the whole summer. I'm staying with my aunt." She answered.

Guilmon yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He said as he wearily walked into his hutch.

"Good night." They said in unison.

"We should go too." Takato said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Jeri said.

Neither of them moved. A star shot through the air. Jeri smiled.

"Takato." She said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I still have that picture you gave me before I left."

"You do? I draw much better now. Why did you keep it?"

"To remind me of you. Remember when we told each other we liked each other?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like me?"

Takato didn't answer for a second.

"Not like I used to." He finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"When you said that you were coming back I was afraid. I don't know why. Maybe that you didn't like me anymore." He paused. "But when I saw you, I thought that I must have been dreaming because you were so beautiful. Like an angel. I wasn't afraid anymore then." He said thinking he sounded foolish.

"Oh Takato." She whispered, and almost crying. "You're so sweet."

A shadow moved nearby. Suddenly it ran out and grabbed Jeri.

"Jeri!" He called out as the digimon ran with her in its possession.

Guilmon, upon hearing the noise, came out of his hutch.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"A digimon took Jeri. It looked like a brown dragon with a couple dozen eyes, but its body was in an egg that looked like Digitamamon's shell." Takato described franticly. "I'll call the others. We might need help."

As they started in the general direction Takato had seen it go, he took out his cell phone and dialed Rika's number. Her grandmother answered.

"Is Rika there?"

"No."

"Well could you have her find Takato when she gets home?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

The phone clicked off.  
"Rika wasn't home." He told Guilmon who was trying to sniff the other digimon out.

He then dialed Henry's number. A girl answered.

"Hewo?"

"Is Henry there?"

"Henwe? No. He went to the stowr wif my mom."

"Okay, thanks Suzy. When he gets back tell him to find me, Takato."

"Otay.

The phone clicked.

"He's not home either." Takato said. He was getting worried now.

"There he is." Guilmon said.

That was the digimon that took her. Takato looked at his D-Power for information.

"Devitamamon*. A Mutant type digimon, Mega level, and of the Data variety. His attack is Black Claw.

"Takato." Jeri called to him from Devitamamon's clutches.

"Digimodify! Digivolution activate!" Takato slashed the digivolution card and Guilmon became Growlmon.

"Be careful! Don't hit Jeri!"

**__**

"Dragon Slash!" He called as he attacked, making sure not to hit Jeri.

__

"I need to help her!" Takato thought.

The next card he pulled out was the Blue card.

Calumon ventured by.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution!" He slashed the Blue card

"Crystal Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Said Calumon.

Growlmon became WarGrowlmon.

**__**

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon attacked.

Devitamamon dropped Jeri, and retaliated with a **_"Black Claw!"_**

Takato ran to her side. At that moment Rika and Henry showed up with Taomon and Rapidmon.

Together the three Ultimate digimon took care of Devitamamon.

The sun was rising, and its rays were dancing onto the bed on which Jeri lied. She blinked her eyes open.

"You're finally awake." Rika said.

"Where am I?" Jeri asked.

"Your aunt's house. We've all been worried about you, especially Takato. You were out for two days, and Takato wouldn't leave. We had to drag him out when he finally fell asleep."

"What happened?"

"A digimon, Devitamamon, grabbed you. Takato went after him. He saved your life. If he hadn't caught you when the digimon dropped you, you probably wouldn't have lived." Rika explained.

"Where is Takato?"

"He's right outside the door."

Jeri got up and went to get Takato. He'd fallen asleep in a chair. She barely touched his arm and he jumped awake.

"Jeri. You're okay." He smiled.

"Thanks to you. Rika told me everything." Jeri said then leaned over and kissed Takato on the lips.

He turned bright red.

She whispered in his ear, "I love you, Takato."

He turned an even brighter red.

"I love you too." He whispered back to her, and returned the kiss she'd given to him.

That summer they were never apart except when they had to go home and sleep. When the summer ended Jeri got back on a plane to America. Takato had promised to come visit her over Christmas vacation.

Before she left she said goodbye to everyone again. Takato handed her a picture. It was of both of them holding hands. It looked almost professionally done. At the bottom it said: Takato Matsuda and Jeri Katou forever.

She smiled at Takato and kissed him one more time before boarding the plane.

She was sad to leave again, but she knew she'd see him in four months. Then she could show all of her friends what a hotty her Japanese boyfriend was.

****

The End 

~~~~~

*Devitamamon is a real digimon. You can find its info on the D-Terminal or the Digimon Dictionary (comes on the CD that's with a D-Power toy).


End file.
